httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jofast the Joker's Help
This character was created to accompany a fan-dragon species called the Field Sprinter, created by Valoris620 on the SOD Forum "The Field Sprinter (Adoptables!)". Camouflaged Un-Intentions Young Jofast and her young Nadder, SpittleSpike, meandered along the grassy knolls and sparse fur trees of Hobblegrunt Island. She was a self-appointed 'disciple' of Loki and Berk's notorious Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Much to her parents' dismay, she idolized the older Twins like one would a successful warrior or renowned bard. But despite the beautiful scenery of this island and the draconic wildlife, Jofast would much rather be Loki'ing with the Twins, rather than simply running mundane errands and such for them. Today, the Twins were taking their task of camouflaging Dragon's Edge to new heights. They wanted green dye plants to color their fair hair green and their skin and maybe some wool, too, while it was still on the sheep. Hobblegrunt Island had a variety of herbs that could be used for greenish dye, so they sent her here. Nettle, plantain, sorrel, yarrow, mullein, and well, grass. Her bag was only half-full of the requested plants. A breeze blew through the scattered trees and across the grasses. Hobblegrunts flew overhead occasionally, warily keeping a watch on the young Viking girl and her blue and yellow Nadder. Jofast spied a close-knit copse of trees, speckled with shrubbery. Perhaps there would be sorrel growing there. The interior of the copse was very shrouded, but she did find some sorrel along the edges. She plucked some stems and added them to the basket. Jofast plopped down on the ground, back against a fir tree, and wandered in place. "Camouflaging is neat and all, but what about, you know, real Loki'ing?" Jofast said aloud. Spittlespike lowered herself to the ground as a chicken would, next to her resting rider. She tilted her head to listen to the human's nonsensical noises. "I mean, basic stuff, like putting thorns in Gobber's shoes, or hiding all of Mulch's leg and arm attachments?" Spittlespike interjected an encouraging rumble when it seemed appropriate. "Like pure un-complicated Loki'ing," Jofast prattled on. "Switching out the ale for vinegar. Pelting houses with the fish that didn't ferment right, you know, the really rotten ones?" SpittleSpike nodded in agreement. Jofast's mind wandered on. SpittleSpike suddenly jumped to her feet and growled into the trees, as few moments before Jofast heard a rustling of leaves. It was purposeful, not the waxing and waning breeze blowing across the island. After the rustling in the bushes and trees, Jofast heard a dragon's threatening growl, followed by small urgent chirps. SpittleSpike backed up a few steps, still on guard. She swung her head in front of Jofast, gently encouraging her to back away, as well. But the headstrong Viking did not always listen to reason. "Oh, it just probably a Hobblegrunt. Maybe even a nest," Jofast said, the little chirps sounding suspiciously like hatchlings. She patted her worried dragon and stepped around her, into the copse. The peeping chirps got louder. As suspected, there was a nest in a slight depression in the ground, well padded with pine needles, filled with rocking and cracking eggs. The eggs were nearly perfectly round, multi-colored and decorated with spots and stripes. A few dragonets had tumbled out of their shells with a pop. Were they Nadders? Big rear legs, some spikes - though those could have been mistaken for feathers, and front legs? These were not Nadders, nor were they Hobblegrunts. Jofast started to get uneasy, amid her curiosity and excitement. Where was the mother? As if on cue, a dragon larger than SpittleSpike rumbled into the copse roaring in anger. Ashen smoke rolled up from her jaws. The mother was decorated with even more feather-like scales around her head and bunched on her long thin tail. She whipped her tail violently to and fro like an angry cat. Her eggs were hatching and intruders show up at the same time. SpittleSpike lowered her head and raised her tail, bristling her spines in warning. This incensed the mother even more. She roared again and lunged her upper body forward to snap at the intruders from over her nest. SpittleSpike used her big head to knock the other dragon's snapping jaws aside. The dragon's thick grey smoke puffed around Jofast, obscuring her view. She was only a little afraid, being a Viking and perhaps foolishly stubborn. She coughed though, as she breathed in the acrid air. Perhaps she should chew on a Mullein leaf. From out of the cloud of smoke, and orange-shaded egg rolled right up to her feet. The mother's irate moves had dislodged an egg from the nest. Jofast reached down to pick it up, not sure what she would do once she did. But as her arms wrapped around the rocking sphere, it split in half and the halves popped away from an coppery-orange gooey hatchling. He entered the world into her arms. He peered at her with big liquid eyes and chirped, unafraid and thinking being held by a Viking was perfectly natural. SpittleSpike folded her wings protectively around her rider and the hatchling and stepped backward, ushering them back with her. This time Jofast obliged, stroking the baby. "Well hello! Aren't you cute?" she smiled, and the baby chirped back. The smoke dissipated and the mother continued to growl. She saw the intruders were backing away. Was that a hatchling in the human's arms? He was not crying out in distress, but those below her were mewling loudly in hunger, and were chilly, and a few sneezed as their lungs were not yet used to smoke. She cooed in concern at them, then carefully stepped into the nest and sat down, tucking babies and eggs beneath her. The intruders were retreating. Her hatchlings needed care, so she only glared at the Nadder and Viking as they left. Jofast retrieved some furs from SpittleSpike's saddlebags and wrapped the dragonet with them, then settled him in the half-filled basket of herbs. The baby mewed at her hungrily. Spittlespike sniffed the baby over, already realizing he wasn't going to be going anywhere. Jofast grabbed a fish out of the saddlebag, and as best she could, ground it between two stones. She wasn't all jokes and play; she did know a few things and if this baby was like Nadder babies, he was fed with regurgitated food. SpittleSpike seemed to follow what her rider was doing and bumped Jofast aside and liked the moshed fish up. She chewed on it for a minute or two, then spit it back out onto the rock. Jofast sighed. "Why do I kind of feel like I'm getting Loki'd here?" She scooped up a handful of slimy chewed fish and dribbled it into the hatchling's open mouth. "Sometimes pranks serve a good purpose," Jofast said sagely "It seems we have hornswoggled a baby dragon, SpittleSpike." The Nadder had since set down again, watching the baby eat. The little creature gurgled a hiss at SpittleSpike between mouthfuls of fish mush, as if it hadn't already been in her mouth. The Nadder grunted patiently. The little dragon would learn. Oblivious of the dragon body language, Jofast kept talking. "Actually, how about Hornswoggle as a name? You don't exactly have horns, but it sounds spiffy, doesn't it? What kind of dragon are you, anyway? The Twins might know." Jofast looked at the herbs slowly being crushed under Hornswoggle in the basket and sighed. "Pranks for a good purpose, like camouflaging you camp," but then she perked up. 'Just wait and see how surprised they'll be when they open the basket and find an adorable dragon inside!" Information About the Field Sprinter: (Quoted directly from Valoris620 on the SOD thread "The Field Sprinter (Adoptables!)". Trudging along the endless grassland on Hobblegrunt Island, you and your dragon companion were on the search for some camouflaging ingredients for the Twins, whom you were almost greatly annoyed with. Those two always requested something for their own entertainment purposes, but you had to, because you were practically bored at home and the way the Twins begged...you couldn't ignore their pleas...even their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch, looked at you with those puppy eyes. Sighing as you reached the top of a gentle hill, you decided to lie down and rest for a bit before continuing your search. Your dragon sensed your reluctance, and followed, lying down next to you. The atmosphere was humid and eerie, the surrounding trees looked like they were shrouded in forever darkness, and the wind howled across the fields. However, as you closed your eyes to rest, you suddenly heard a rustle in the silence, and immediately jolted to your feet. Your dragon bounded up as well and growled, pointing its nose toward the noise. The rustling got louder as you approached, and you started to hear little screeches, like a dragon's. Thinking it was a Hobblegrunt nest, you decide to stay put and see if you could get a gimpse of what was happening, but, to your dismay, it wasn't a friendly Hobblegrunt. Instead, a deafening screech rang out, noticibly louder than the other softer screeches. Your heart jumped as you stumbled backwards, your dragon catching you with its snout. Then, a figure from the bush jumped out....literally. Taken by surprise, you gasp, trying to focus your attention of this being in front of you. As your vision sharpened, you see a dragon. But, not any dragon. This one looked very much like a slimmer version of a Deadly Nadder, but judging from your previous encounters with Nadders, the two were very different. The dragon had a feathered frill-like head, and its wings were as shiny and smooth as a Razorwhip's. It had a long whip-like tail tipped with a bunch of beautiful feather-like features, and it seemed to dash around pretty fast. It roared in your face, thick smoke flowing out from its throat. Seizing the opportunity, you back off a little bit, keeping you eyes locked with the dragon. Presuming it was the mother of the nest, you take a deep breath and tried to earn its trust. After about half an hour of interaction and a lot of screeching, your hand and its head touched, and a bond was formed. The mother let out a low rumble, swiping the nearby bush with its tail, revealing a nest with newborn hatchlings. All of them were adorable, and the mother gestured you to one. The hatchling looked at you with curious eyes, and you knew the mother wanted you to take it. So you did. WELCOME To the Field Sprinter Adoptables!!! Heres a little info about your soon-to-be dragon companion! Class: Tracker Fire Type: Regular Fire Features: Feathered-like frill on its head, 3 Claws on all limbs, Wings have no Wing Claws, like the Red Death, it takes a deep breath before breathing a huge flowing stream of ashy fire, uses its strong 2 feet to travel, can fly, long whip-like Tail with Feather-like features Abilties: Fire can Burn multiple things at once; Able to use its environment to its advantage; Hardy; Extremely speedy; Able to travel very far on land; has great Endurance; Feeds on Ocean fish; resistant to Dragon Nip; has acute sense of sight and smell Size: Medium-Large (60 feet wide from Head to Tail), Wing Span: 40 feet Habitat: Humid and Dark environments (excluding Caves, it hates caves) Can be found on Hobblegrunt Island, Armorwing Island, the Dark Deep, Zippleback Island. Trainable: YES Stats: * Attack: 17 * Speed: 19 * Armor: 13 * Firepower: 16 * Shot Limit: 8 * Venom: 0 * Jaw Strength: 8 * Stealth: 14 * Agility: 19 The Field Sprinter is a very loving, kind, alert, extremely family-orientated, intelligent and loyal dragon. Upon laying its eggs, the mother and father will take turns on watching the nest. Though the mother is usually the one around. She will not let any strangers get close to her eggs, as they are vulnerable and easily broken. However, when they hatch, the mother will let off the protection a little bit, allowing only its most trusted Vikings to observe the nest. The Field Sprinter loves the humid environments, and is able to use its surroundings to its advantage. It hunts along the shores of a nearby ocean, picking up fish which wash ashore or small sea creatures. It is extremely fast and agile, making it an avid dragon for passionate racers. It has a high level of endurance and can survive many miles running on end. In the sky, it is agile, able to do many tricks and manoveurs, though it is not as fast in the air due to its slightly smaller wings. However, it has an incredible sense of smell and sight, making it very useful in tracking down certain objects, therefore it has been classified in the Tracker Class. It is also resistant to Dragon Nip. Additional Information: * The name "Jofast" is actually an Old Norse name for women, found in old runic inscriptions. Though not really relevant to this character, it means "strong horse." * Though the plant Mullein can be used for a green fabric dye, its primary use is in herbal medicine. Among other things, it is often used for lung complaints and coughing. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction stories Category:LadyBrasa's Adoption OCs